


At Daybreak

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: A quiet moment at camp, written for Ignis's birthday.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986535
Kudos: 31





	At Daybreak

Unusually, he's not the first to wake that morning. The patch of sky visible through the tent flap is grey and watery, and the stone beneath sends a chill ache up through his shoulder and hip. The only birdsong is the harsh cry of a crow.

The hand moving through his hair is harder to place among the tangle of limbs in the tent, and he almost jerks with surprise when he realizes the quiet hum behind him is Noctis. Fingers splay and trail feather-light across his scalp, and it's exactly the encouragement he needs to pretend to be asleep for those last precious minutes before his cellphone alarm buzzes.

When he rises, he'll once again be the retainer to a king in exile, fighting to reclaim a ruined kingdom. The work, from the grandest of planning to the most mundane of chores, will begin. But in this moment, he's something smaller, quieter, simpler and unnameable, and wants to be for as long as he can.


End file.
